


Who has been to war?

by Elisexyz



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: He isn’t the only one who has nightmares anymore.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	Who has been to war?

**Author's Note:**

> Vague post s1 setting, in which they are all somehow safe and reunited with the other travelers. I’m just very excited for season 2, and I love them, so I wanted to write something. Enjoy! <3

His first, tragically logical assumption – at least basing on their latest experiences –, is that they are somehow under attack.

They are supposed to be safe, among friendly faces and in stable structures, rather than in one spaceship having survived the impossible, but none of that registers when he hears sounds of distress next to him and too much shifting under the sheets.

He’s already sitting up, heart racing and eyes scanning the dark room as his fingers itch to drab a gun that he doesn’t have, because Maureen doesn’t like having guns around and they are _safe_ now, when he realizes what the source of the disturbance is.

He takes a sharp breath, his eyes landing on his wife’s sleeping figure, and it doesn’t take much to realize that she isn’t having pleasant dreams, though he can barely make out her face.

He tries to let relief settle in, breathing in and out and untangling himself from the sheets as best as he can, because this—this is a danger he can handle. There have been so many things lately that have made him feel so in over his head it was almost funny, but he knows a thing or two about nightmares, _that_ is something that he can help with. Thank god.

“Maureen?” he calls, a firm grip on her shoulder as he gently shakes her. “Maureen?”

She’s startled into waking up, he can feel her muscles twitching under his fingers and her body pushing against him, as if trying to pull her up into a fighting position. Instead, she begins looking around, searching for danger in the empty room and her eyes eventually landing on him. “John?” she chokes out, uncharacteristically thin. His stomach shrinks.

“Yeah,” he says, quietly, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. He thinks he can feel her relaxing a little. “You were tossing and turning,” he offers, as an explanation that’s probably unnecessary. He just isn’t sure what to say, and he doesn’t think that staying in silence would help either of them.

She takes a sharp breath, nodding. “Sorry I woke you up.”

He shrugs. “It’s fine.” He pauses, pressing his lips together. “Anything I can do to help?”

In the past, it used to be him waking up in a cold sweat, and he’d generally look for a refuge in her arms, breathing in deep and trying to remind himself that he was home, that everything was fine, that he was okay. There was nothing like Maureen’s arms around him to make him believe it.

Now that roles are reversed though—he isn’t so sure what would help. He knows that she loves him still, that they are slowly taking steps into rebuilding what he stupidly let fall to pieces, but he’s trying not to assume. If she asked him to step out and leave her alone, he'd do it.

(It’d hurt like a bitch, but he’d do it.)

Her hand reaches up to grab his, still clasped around her shoulder, he realizes too late. She interlaces her fingers with his, giving him a tight squeeze.

“Can we just go back to sleep?” she only asks, facing him.

“Yeah, yeah—of course,” he quickly mutters, his heart skipping a hopeful beat as he trips a little all over himself because she doesn’t let go of his hand, tugging at him slightly instead, in what he can hardly read as anything other than an invitation to come closer.

He lies down on his side, and she immediately curls up against his chest, settling her head under his chin as he slides his arms around her.

She takes a deep breath, nuzzling against his shirt and settling her open palm against his chest. His stomach flutters, and he can’t help smiling a little.

“I love you,” she says, quietly, he isn’t sure if as a reminder for him or as a thank you.

“Love you too,” he immediately answers, giving her a squeeze.

He lays a kiss on her head, and he lets himself believe that, in spite of everything, he might still be the safest place she knows where to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
